Brown Eyes
by Whitefang16
Summary: Naruto has always had to fend for himself. The villagers attacks become more and more violent until Naruto finally gives up. However, A browneyed angel suddenly appears and saves him. NaruTen
1. An Angel Appears

Whitefang16: This fic is about Naruto finding someone to live on for.

Naruto: Really? Who is it?

Whitefang16: It's Tenten.

Naruto: Who's she? I hope she's as pretty as Sakura-chan.

Tenten: (slaps Naruto in the face) How dare you compare me to that tramp.

Whitefang16: I'd advise you to watch your tongue Naruto. Anyway on with the disclaimer.

I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

**Brown Eyes **

**Chapter 1: An Angel Appears **

The Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konohagakure destroying everything in its wake. The Kyuubi was said to be the strongest of the Bijuu or "tailed beasts" and because of that it was sought out by many shinobi villages to help aid them in the Great Ninja War. Unfortunately, the great power that the beasts possessed was too much for any village to control. The Shodai Hokage was the only person known to be able to control the power of these great beasts and spread their powers out among the nations as an offering of peace. The Kyuubi had the power to level forests with its tails and the village ninja fought a losing battle to try and stop its fury. It took the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage to stop the beast's rampage and imprison it within the newborn baby Naruto.

8 years have passed since that tragic night and the Sandaime Hokage has since returned to his position as the head ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Uzumaki Naruto is the Jinchuuriki that contains the Kyuubi and saved the village all of those years ago. However, because the many shinobi that live in the village lost many of their loved ones in the battle with the Kyuubi, they have grown to despise Naruto and his very existence. The Yondaime Hokage asked the Sandaime to make sure that Naruto was treated as a hero in Konoha for saving all of their lives that night, however because the villagers don't understand that they take all of their frustration out on Naruto. The Sandaime Hokage made a decree that all of the information concerning the Kyuubi attack and it's sealing within Naruto, remain classified information and no one is to ever speak of the incident. Now he has come to realize that the villagers will not accept Naruto. He sits in his office and remembers that night and the Yondaime's last words.

_Flashback _

_"Sandaime Hokage-Sama please make sure that Naruto is well protected, and make sure that he knows that he is not the curse of the Leaf Village, but the village's savior. Also, make sure he knows that I love him with all of my heart." The Yondaime spoke to his aged predecessor._

_"Yes of course. Are you sure you want to do this?" The Sandaime asked._

_"I am. I've never been more sure of anything else in my life. I took the position of Yondaime Hokage in order to protect this village, and I intend to keep my promise. Goodbye." After these words The Yondaime Hokage disappeared from the head of his Toad Summon Gamabunta. _

_"He truly was a great man worthy of controlling my fearsome strength." Said the giant toad. And with that he vanished leaving Konoha to rebuild itself and mourn for the loss of their many loved ones. _

_End Flashback _

"I felt so helpless that night. As Sandaime Hokage I should have been able to protect the village so that you could live on, Minato-kun. Please forgive me. You truly were a great man worthy of the title of Hokage." The Sandaime spoke aloud to himself as he sat at his desk.

Naruto was living in the forest at this point in time and had just begun his training in the Ninja Academy. No one showed the boy any affection or concern for his well being and he was often put down by his peers or singled out. The children of the Academy had learned from their parents to despise Naruto and no one wanted to be his friend. The only consolation that Naruto had during these terrible times were his teacher Umino Iruka and his dream of one day becoming Hokage and gaining the village's respect. However, on this day a group of children decided to follow Naruto and ambush him when he let his guard down.

"Hey there's that boy. Lets beat him up and take his stuff." Said one boy, probably the leader.

The others agreed and decided to beat Naruto, but no matter how many times they hit him he would not fight back. They continued to beat him down grinding his face into the dirt. This had not been the first time that he was ganged up on by his fellow peers; in fact this wasn't even the first time this week. However, this time was different in the sense that unbeknownst to him, Naruto had his own guardian angel watching over him. In a few seconds a mysterious figure was standing in between him and his attackers. Naruto could hardly believe it; someone had actually come to _**his **_rescue. Alas Naruto's injuries were bad and he was about to faint, but he did manage to hear the sweetest voice in the entire world before he passed out.

"What have you done to him?!" demanded the Angel.

"What does it look like? We beat the crap out of him." Said one boy.

"Leave this boy alone or I'll kill you where you stand." The Angel said.

"Oh yeah. Well, I would like to see you try it." Replied the leader.

"I warned you now I'll have to make good on my threat. "**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**." With those words snakes started to come out of the angel's sleeves, frightening all of the children who went screaming in fear. After that the angel proceeded to squat down to treat Naruto's wounds. Naruto could only look on in disbelief as he stared into the biggest and most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Don't worry you're going to be all right now. Just rest." A voice said. Then came the biggest surprise of all. Naruto could feel a certain warmness coming from his cheek. Naruto began to feel his heart join with that of his mysterious angel. Naruto had never felt such a soft touch or any sort of affection or kindness shown towards him at all. He could feel certain happiness in this moment and a smile began to emerge on his face. And with that Naruto faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) **is a ninjutsu technique that manifests a snake which extends from the sleeve. The ninja can extend these snakes to attack a target. Once extended the snake can bite into the target to hold and bind them.

I hope that all of you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. This is my first attempt at making a story so please by all means send me any reviews and criticism that you might have for me so that I can make this story a great work. With that said in the next chapter will Naruto learn the identity of his mysterious savior?

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne**


	2. Identity Revealed

Whitefang16: In this chapter, I'll go into detail about the Angel's background.

Naruto: You mean I get to find out who my angel's identity really is?

Whitefang16: You sure do and even I won't believe what's coming next.

Naruto: Uhhh…. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Whitefang16: Never mind, just do the disclaimer.

Naruto: No way, not until you tell me.

Whitefang16: Not on your life. Now do the disclaimer, or I'll replace your character.

Naruto: Fine. **This baka does not own the Naruto franchise or its characters.**

* * *

**Brown Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Identity Revealed**

When Naruto finally came to his senses and awakened from his peaceful slumber, he realized that he was alone and that the person that he had saw earlier was gone. Naruto was deeply disappointed that he didn't get the chance to meet his mysterious angel and thank her properly. She had even gone so far as to treat Naruto's injuries. Suddenly, Naruto remembered something, the warmness he felt when his cheek met with the lips of his angel. Naruto suddenly found himself touching his cheek to somehow hope that he could still feel the warmness left on his face, which was placed there by his big, brown-eyed angel.

'Who was that girl, and why did she kiss me?' And with these final thoughts buzzing around in his head Naruto had made his mind up, and decided that he would find this angel of his and thank her for her help, if only just to look into those big chocolate eyes of hers again. Meanwhile, Naruto had not noticed the very presence of his angel hiding in the trees above him.

'You're welcome, Naruto-kun.' And with that she took one more look at Naruto before leaping off into the night.

The next day Naruto was more excited than ever at the thought of returning to the ninja academy today, so that hopefully he could learn the identity of his angel. He quickly got dressed into his orange jumpsuit and bolted towards the academy. He was moving so fast that he actually managed to run into someone. He looked up to find a woman that seemed to be about twenty years old giving him an awful glare. She wore a long brown trench coat with a fishnet shirt and orange skirt. She had metal shin guards on and tied her spiky hair in a ponytail with her Konoha hitai-ate strapped around her forehead. The woman then took the opportunity to chew Naruto out for bumping in to her.

"Hey brat, watch where you're going."

This angered Naruto as he quickly jumped up to his feet to challenge her. "You bumped into me. The least you could do is apologize."

What happened next caught Naruto off guard as she quickly teleported behind him and held a kunai up to his neck. "Watch what you say kid. I might just kill you." She said as she began to lick the tip of her kunai with her tongue. "Lucky for you, I have somewhere I need to be right now and I don't need Hokage-Sama yelling at me for another death. So it looks like you get a reprieve this time kid." And with that the woman vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto scared for his life. After his little encounter with the mysterious woman, Naruto decided to hurry to the academy after remembering his purpose.

When he arrived, he quickly decided to scope out his classmates to see if she was among the kids in his class. What he found out was that no one in his entire class matched his description of big, brown eyes. He began to doubt what he saw.

'Was I just imagining the whole thing? No I couldn't have otherwise I wouldn't have these bandages on me.' Naruto thought while sitting at his desk.

He hadn't even noticed that Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba had all gathered around him to find out what he was thinking about. Naruto had been friends with all three of these boys since he entered into the academy, because they shared his love of mischief. Nara Shikamaru was a lazy, good-for-nothing from the Nara Clan, which specializes in using their shadows like ropes in order to bind their enemies into place, making it a lot easier for them to land lethal attacks. His IQ is actually 200, but you'd never guess just by looking at him. Akimichi Chouji was a rather large boy for his age and hailed from the Akimichi Clan which specializes in using their amazing girths to convert weight into chakra for powerful ninjutsu and taijutsu attacks. His appetite for food was only rivaled by that of Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba is a rather peculiar boy that is almost as loud as Naruto and can always be seen together with his pet dog, Akamaru. The Inuzuka clan primarily relies on animal familiars when doing battle. It was this impatient boy that spoke up first and interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

"What the hell are you thinking about, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, what's going on?" Naruto asked after being roused from his thoughts.

"That's what we'd like to know" said the shadow user.

"Oh, nothing really, I was just trying to figure out who this girl I saw yesterday is." Naruto replied.

"Girls are so troublesome" replied the shirker.

"Hey, Akamaru, the little squirt is crushing on a girl. I hope she's at least a good looker." Said the dog lover as Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Well I didn't see much, but I know that she has the biggest brown eyes you could ever see." Naruto said while trying to remember.

"Does she like to eat food?" asked the big boy while crunching on a chip.

"I don't know. She saved me from a group of bullies that were harassing me. The next thing I knew she scared the group off treated my wounds and kissed me before I passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up she was gone." Naruto replied, a little annoyed now.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Kiba. "She kissed you?! No wonder you want to find her so badly. So Naruto, is she a good kisser?"

Naruto could only blush when he heard this question asked by Kiba. He had never really thought about the actual kiss itself. "I guess it was pretty good, as far as kisses go, although, I don't really have anything else to compare it to. But all of that being said do any of you know of a brown-eyed girl around here?"

None of the girls in the classroom matched Naruto's description. Naruto had secretly hoped that it had been his secret crush Sakura. Haruno Sakura was an intelligent kunoichi who always makes the highest grades in the class, but her eyes were green. Then there was the blond and somewhat self-centered Ino. Yamanaka Ino was a kunoichi that came from the Yamanaka Clan, which specializes in using ninjutsu to disrupt the minds of their opponents. Finally, there was the shy girl with the secret crush on Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata was a kunoichi that hailed from the elite Hyuuga Clan and also was its eldest heiress. The Hyuuga Clan is the most prestigious clan in Konoha (besides the Uchiha Clan that was completely annihilated just recently by its most revered member, Uchiha Itachi), and specialized in taijutsu and used the Juuken (Gentle Fist) style to use the chakra within their own bodies to completely stop the flow of chakra coming from their opponent and render their jutsu useless. There were many other girls some with brown eyes, but none of them had the same eyes that he had saw yesterday that shimmered so beautifully in the light of the forest. Besides that fact, nearly all of the girls that were in Naruto's class were all crushing on that bastard Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is the younger brother of Itachi and the only one found alive the day after the Uchiha Massacre.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly for Naruto as he could not stop thinking about his mysterious angel. 'I just know that she was real. She has to be real.'

Naruto had not even noticed when the end of class came and everyone started leaving. He was the only one still in class when his teacher Iruka decided to come over to see what was on the young boy's mind.

"Hey Naruto, class is over why are you still here?" Iruka asked.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I was just thinking about what happened to me yesterday. I was being beaten up by bullies when this girl came out of nowhere and saved me. I collapsed from my injuries and awoke to see that she had gone as quickly as she had come. I've been trying to find her all day." Naruto replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure it will all work out in the end, somehow. In the meantime, you should get some rest. Tomorrow's lesson promises to be a difficult one and I'm not planning on going easy on you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I hear ya'. Thanks again, Iruka-sensei. See ya' tomorrow." Naruto replied while waving to his teacher.

After his talk with Iruka, Naruto decided that he had to do something to get his mind off of that girl. So Naruto decided that he would head towards the training grounds to work on some of his techniques. However, on the way there Naruto couldn't help but find himself thinking about the girl again. He was so into his private thoughts that he didn't notice someone coming up to him and eventually he ran straight into them. Naruto was too in thought to be furious when he came to his senses.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was just completely out of it for a minute." Naruto apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun." A heavenly voice replied.

'Wait a minute. I recognize that voice. That's the same voice that I heard yesterday before I passed out.' By now Naruto had managed to stand up completely on his feet and had a chance to look into the same chocolate brown eyes that he had seen yesterday. The same eyes that he thought were so full of life. The girl wore a traditional pink Chinese blouse with dark green pants. She had dark brown hair tied into two buns, which Naruto couldn't help but feel only brought out the beauty in her eyes even more.

Naruto couldn't believe that she was standing right in front of him and what's more she somehow knew who he was. He had decided that it was only a coincidence considering that he knew that this girl was in a class a year ahead of his. He still told himself that he would ask anyway.

"Excuse me miss, who are you? Have we met somewhere before? How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's see in order my name is Mitarashi Tenten, yes we have met before, and of course I know what your name is. I have had my eyes on you ever since you enrolled in the Academy, even though I am a year ahead of you. So does that help jog your memory?" This Tenten girl replied.

'This couldn't be the same girl that I saw in the forest yesterday, could it? I mean she's a year ahead of me. There's no way that she would care about me.' Naruto decided that he would just put her out of his mind right now. "No, I don't think that we have ever met before. Sorry."

Then the girl looked at Naruto with a face that was so full of pain that it made Naruto hang his head in shame.

"I'm hurt Naruto-kun. Have you truly forgotten who I am? Maybe this will help you remember." Tenten replied while moving closer.

Then without warning or before Naruto could even protest, the girl pulled Naruto's face in closer to her own and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that made Naruto's face tingle. The kiss was exactly like the one that he had experienced the night before. Naruto stared at the girl in disbelief as she looked right back at him with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"So do you remember me now, Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked looking to the blue eyed boy.

"Wait a minute. So that girl in the woods yesterday, that was you?" Naruto finally managed to ask after staring at her for a few seconds.

"Of course that was me. Honestly, I didn't think that you were this dense, Naruto-kun. But then, that's what I like about you." Tenten replied with a smile.

After hearing this statement Naruto began to blush. He then decided to ask her a question that he had on his mind ever since yesterday. "Tenten, why did you save me yesterday? I have never met someone willing to stand up for someone like me." Naruto then hung his head feeling depressed all over again.

Then Naruto felt a slight sting on his cheek as Tenten gave him a slap to the face. "Don't say that Naruto-kun. You don't deserve the kind of crap that the villagers give you every single day. Those bastards don't understand the pain you have to go through." She said this last statement with tears in her eyes.

"Tenten-chan, please don't cry anymore. Not for my sake. I alone must bear my curse."

"Shut up! Don't you understand?! I am telling you that you don't have to bear it all alone. Not as long as I am here."

"Tenten-chan, thank you."

"Don't mention it, Naruto-kun. Now, let's go." Tenten said as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Go where?" Asked the blond as he had a confused look upon his face.

"Home." Replied the brown-eyed girl with a smile. "I'm sure that my nee-chan won't mind. I doubt that anyone could ever refuse such a cute face." She giggled as she and Naruto began to leap through the trees while heading towards a deserted spot in the village.

"I have a few questions before we get there, Tenten-chan."

"Go ahead Naruto-kun." Replied the brown haired girl.

"Who exactly is your nee-chan, and will she actually let me stay with you two?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's see, where should I start? I live with Mitarashi Anko. She adopted me from the orphanage about 4 years ago and I have lived with her ever since. A lot of the villagers see her as an outcast as well, because she once studied under the Legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru and the other two Sannin all studied under Sandaime Hokage himself. However, Orochimaru was pure evil and he became a nukenin (rouge ninja) after Hokage-Sama found out about his evil experiments in developing kinjustus."

Tenten then let Naruto sink in this information first before he decided to ask something else.

"So what does that have to do with your nee-chan?" he finally asked

"Orochimaru abandoned her as his student before he left the village. He left her with a terrible emotional scar that has yet to disappear. Bits and pieces of her memories were all lost when she was found by the village. Hokage-Sama accepted her, but because the village knew Orochimaru as evil, they saw nee-chan as a threat to the village." Tenten replied.

Naruto then began to think to himself. 'So she knows what it feels like to be alone. They both do.'

Tenten then continued her description. "I must admit that she can be a bit of a sadist at times but she's really quite nice. She is a Tokubetsu Jounin that specializes in torture and interrogation. Sometimes she uses some of the kinjutsu that Orochimaru passed on to her like poison and snake jutsus." Tenten paused to look at Naruto's face.

Naruto was feeling a little overwhelmed from all of this information flowing at him at once. Then he remembered something about yesterday. The appearance of snakes in the forest. "So she's the one who taught you to use that snake jutsu?"

Tenten stared at him for a second before she understood. "Oh, you mean the **Sen'eijashu**. Yeah, nee-chan taught me a few ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques that she learned while she was Orochimaru's student, but I'm more of a weapons user. I can only use a few basic ninjutsus, but I excel in kenjutsu (use of weapons). Around here I'm known as the weapons mistress because my skills with weapons far exceed that of normal ninja."

Naruto then took a minute or two to register the two people that he was about to become involved with. One was a torture and interrogation expert that was known as a Snake Mistress because of her mastery of snake jutsus. The other was the Weapons Mistress, who could easily stick him with a few kunai if he made her angry. 'Oh man. What have I gotten myself into now? I better make sure I don't ever do anything to get on their bad sides.' He thought as he pondered the idea of living with the two women.

Just then Tenten stopped dead in her tracks as they approached a clearing away from the village. Naruto then began to think to himself frantically as he was afraid that he had offended his new friend. 'Oh no, why did she stop? Did she somehow read my thoughts? Will she leave me like the others?'

"Well, here we are Naruto-kun." She said as she looked over at Naruto who by now was freaking out. "Is something wrong?"

"Never mind, it's nothing. Anyway, where are we Tenten-chan?" asked the stupefied boy as he looked on at a large forest surrounded by a large fence.

"This is the 44th Training Ground also known as the Forest of Death." She gave a smirk as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"So, why did you bring me all the way out here?" asked the boy still not understanding.

"This is where you'll be living Naruto-kun." She let out a giggle at the boy's question.

"WHAT?! If I wanted to live in the forest I could have just stayed where I was at." Protested the boy at the idea of living in the forest.

"Why you ungrateful little…" without warning Tenten punched Naruto in his face with enough force to knock him unconscious. If Naruto learned nothing else today, he would always remember to never make the young kunoichi angry.

Tenten then proceeded to drag Naruto with her as she disappeared in a puff of smoke using the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**. Tenten and Naruto then reappeared in the center of the Forest of Death at the front door of a large tower. Tenten then decided that she needed to wake Naruto up somehow, so she quickly went to get some water to douse on Naruto.

While she was gone Naruto awakened and decided that he would play a prank on Tenten for knocking him out like that. "She'll pay for hitting me like that." He then noticed that Tenten had returned with some water for Naruto. He then decided to close his eyes and act like he was still unconscious.

"Alright, Naruto-kun time to rise and shine." She said as she doused Naruto with the water that she brought back. Naruto didn't move which served to only worry Tenten. She then began to shake his body frantically trying to awaken him. "Naruto-kun, please wake up!" she screamed as Naruto could only smile at her expense. Naruto then began to laugh at Tenten because he didn't know that she could be so emotional.

"You should have seen the look on your face Tenten-chan." Laughed the blond boy. "Naruto-kun, please wake up!" he mocked as Tenten's rage only grew.

"I should have left your sorry ass in the forest to die!" she said angrily as she turned her back to Naruto.

Naruto sensed the anger in her voice and decided he should comfort her. When he tried to say something he stopped once he realized that Tenten's eyes were swelling up with tears. She was trying her hardest not to cry. He finally gained the courage to say something to the poor girl.

"What's wrong Tenten-chan? I was only playing around." Naruto said suddenly feeling bad.

"You blond baka, what makes you think that something like that is funny?" The anger in her voice was replaced by one of deep sadness. "I really thought that you were hurt. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone else I cared about left me. I was all alone for most of my life until Anko-nee-chan adopted me."

"Tenten-chan, I'm truly sorry. I didn't…" he was cut off as Tenten began to burst into tears, but not from sadness, no these were happy tears as she was laughing so hard at Naruto that she had to hold her sides.

"You should have seen the look on _**your**_ face Naruto-kun!" she laughed in triumph of defeating the blond trickster. "I knew that you might try to pull a stupid stunt like this, so I decided to get you back, and you fell right into my trap."

"What?! How did you know about my trick?" asked Naruto not believing that he could be tricked so easily.

"Anko-nee-chan used to play the same trick on me when I was younger. Eventually, I was easily able to tell when someone was really knocked out or just playing games with my head." Explained the young kunoichi after finally managing to control her laughter.

"That was a dirty trick, Tenten-chan!" pouted the young boy.

"Aw, come on Naruto-kun. Have a sense of humor." Replied the weapons mistress with a smirk on her face.

"I do. Just not the kind of humor that exploits someone else's feelings." Huffed the still angry boy.

"Oh well, I guess it's a bit of an acquired taste. Nee-chan would appreciate my prank." She said as she headed towards the tower with Naruto close behind.

Tenten proceeded to open the door to the large tower as Naruto could only stare on in awe at the size of the building. "Well don't just stand there Naruto-kun. Come on in." she said as Naruto just stood at the entrance before proceeding in cautiously. Tenten then proceeded to call out through the entire building. "Nee-chan, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Ten-chan." Responded a voice from another room.

"Come on Naruto-kun. It's time for you to meet nee-chan." Said Tenten as she smiled warmly at the boy.

The two had begun to walk into the kitchen when Naruto began to think to himself. 'That voice sounds really familiar to me. Where have I heard that voice before?' Just then Naruto's eyes came upon the same woman that he had run into earlier. She seemed to be caught up in making a meal because she hadn't even noticed Naruto when he and Tenten walked in.

"Hi, nee-chan. Look what followed me home. Can I keep him?" asked Tenten playfully.

Anko turned around to see what she was referring to and upon seeing Naruto smirked. "Well, let's see. Ten-chan I'm not sure if little foxes make good pets." Anko responded with a smirk.

Naruto finally came to his senses and his anger got the best of him. "You're the bitch that ran into me this morning!" he yelled at the now angry Anko. Tenten had decided to take a step away from the boy as she knew that nothing could stop her nee-chan from getting to the blonde boy.

"And you're the bastard that I spared this morning." She responded as she had Naruto in a head lock. Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the boy as he was being strangled by her nee-chan.

"Do I even want to know how you two know each other?" asked the young kunoichi as the two continued to bicker.

Finally everything calmed back down when Naruto knew he was beaten by the Snake Mistress. Anko then proceeded to tell Tenten about how she met Naruto on her way to see the Hokage earlier that morning. "Maybe I shouldn't have spared his sorry ass." She said as she finished her story. Naruto scolded himself for being so afraid of the woman earlier. "Oh don't be like that Naru-chan." Mocked Anko as Naruto only huffed in anger and Tenten laughed at the nickname her nee-chan had chosen for Naruto.

"So Ten-chan, why did you bring this little brat into my house?" she asked Tenten once they had settled down.

Tenten put on a serious face as it was now her time to recount her first encounter with the demon vessel known as Uzumaki Naruto. Anko listened intently as Tenten told her how she rescued Naruto in the woods the previous day. She had conveniently neglected to mention the kiss, much to Naruto's relief as it was clearly visible to her when she glanced over at him. Naruto didn't know it, but Tenten felt the same relief as he did. Tenten knew that telling Anko about that would only give her another reason to poke fun at the two. However, Anko knew that Tenten had helped Naruto that day, for she had seen the whole incident from behind the shadows, and knew that she had left out this information.

"So is that all that happened?" she asked suggestively as a light blush appeared on both Naruto and Tenten's cheeks.

"Listen bitch, are you gonna let me stay here or not?!" asked Naruto now frustrated with the woman.

"You've got some nerve you little piece of shit. How dare you talk to me like that." Responded the elder kunoichi as she once again proceeded to hold Naruto in a head lock. Tenten could only sigh as the two began to argue again.

"Honestly, can't the two of you get along for more than five minutes?" asked Tenten as Naruto was again overpowered by the Snake Mistress.

"Oh come on Ten-chan. I was just having a little fun with Naru-chan." Responded Anko once she had released Naruto from the headlock.

"Yeah, that's _**exactly**_ what I call good quality time." Naruto replied sarcastically as he rubbed his neck in pain.

The two women couldn't help but laugh at Naruto and the pain he was in. Finally, Anko had settled down enough to give Naruto his answer.

"Alright you two maggots, here's how it's gonna be." The two kids moved closer as they eagerly wanted to hear what came out of her mouth next. "Naruto can stay here, at least for tonight anyway."

"Oh thank you, nee-chan!" Tenten yelled as she proceeded to latch on to Anko with the tightest hug that she could muster.

"Thank you so much, Anko-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled as he too suddenly felt inclined to give the Snake Mistress a strong bear hug.

"Hey you two brats, get the hell off of me before I decide to change my mind!" Anko yelled as the two only held on to her even more tightly.

Finally the two ninja in training decided to let go of the Tokubetsu Jounin as they had grown tired of holding on to her. Anko then decided that she had better run things by the Hokage before she did anything else. She would leave the two of them there so they wouldn't try to grab on to her again.

"Okay Ten-chan, you're in charge until I return from Hokage-Sama's office. I need to make sure that he knows that Naru-chan will be staying with us." Anko stated as Naruto was very bitter that she left Tenten in charge.

"That's not fair. How come I don't get to be in charge!" yelled the young blonde as Anko only sighed.

"Because I'm older!" responded Tenten.

"And also because you are a guest in our house you little piece of shit." Anko added as Tenten only poked out her tongue as Naruto pouted. "Alright I'm off you two. Try to stay alive until I get back." Naruto looked at her with a horrified look on his face.

"Don't worry, she's only kidding." Tenten said as she tried to console the blonde boy.

"Try not to have _**too**_ much fun while I'm gone you two." Anko said with a suggestive smirk as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what should we do until she gets back?" Naruto asked as he couldn't stand waiting for too long.

"I know of something that the two of us could do until she gets back." Tenten said with a smirk that resembled Anko's in appearance.

* * *

Anko arrived at the Hokage's office and was now standing outside of his door. She had a certain anxious feeling that seemed all too familiar to her. She hadn't felt this way since four years ago when she decided to adopt Tenten. She now felt like the same sixteen year old woman that had entered the Hokage's office to adopt a young girl all of those years ago. She quickly put these thoughts out of her mind as she finally managed to knock on the door.

"Come in." came the voice of the elderly Hokage.

Anko then entered into the Hokage's office and sat down in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. Currently the Hokage was trying to finish up some paperwork before he turned his attention to Anko with a smile on his face.

"So Anko, what brings you into my office today? You haven't threatened to kill another villager have you?" asked the Hokage with a chuckle.

"Not this time, Hokage-Sama." Replied the Snake Mistress with a smirk. "Actually, I came to request an adoption."

"I never knew that you had such a soft spot for children." Joked the Hokage. "So who is it this time?"

"I want to raise Uzumaki Naruto." Anko said in a strong voice.

"When did you decide that you wanted to raise Naruto?" he asked.

"To be truthful, I've always felt a certain connection with the boy." Anko stated.

"Because you were shunned by the village just as he is?" asked the Hokage as Anko's face only hardened at the thought. "So what kept you away from him for so long?" he continued.

"Well at first, I was afraid of the thought of raising a child." She responded. "But then I adopted Tenten and instantly my life was changed forever." Now she could feel the sting of tears as her eyes began to water. "I promised her that she would never be alone again. And she also gave me that same promise."

"Now you want Naruto to feel that very same feeling that the two of you felt four years ago?" asked the elderly Hokage as Anko could only nod her silent answer. "Have you talked this over with Tenten yet?"

"Well actually she's the whole reason that I'm here today. Tenten seems to have taken to Naruto quite well." She responded with a chuckle.

"Oh I see, in that case maybe I should also get a marriage license ready for those two." The Hokage joked as Anko began to laugh.

"I don't think that they're ready for that kind of relationship just yet. However it is pretty fun to tease those two." Anko laughed at the way they looked at her when she had teased them earlier.

"Very well then, I assume that you are already aware of the responsibility that will be given to you from now on?" the Hokage now had a serious expression on his face.

"Of course I am, and I am ready for all of it Hokage-Sama." Responded the now smiling Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Well in that case I shall make it official. From this day forward Uzumaki Naruto is to hereby be raised under the protection of Mitarashi Anko." Said the Sandaime as both he and Anko signed the official papers.

"Thank you so much Hokage-Sama." Replied the grateful kunoichi.

"You're very welcome Anko. However, I would like to have a talk with Naruto." Stated the Hokage. "Bring him by my office tomorrow." He continued.

"Of course Hokage-Sama, I shall go let him and Tenten know right now. He and Tenten should be pleased." And with that Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile Tenten and Naruto had taken it upon themselves to do a little sparring practice. At first Naruto was a little less than enthusiastic about the idea of training but he soon realized how persuasive Tenten could be when she almost cut his leg with one of her kunai. Reluctantly Naruto followed Tenten out of the tower into the forest where there was plenty of unrestricted room for them to spar openly.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you'll be training with me and nee-chan from now on." Tenten said as she got into her taijutsu stance. She held a kunai in her right hand and had her right arm in front of her while her left hand was free and waiting close to her body.

"Fine, just don't be surprised when you see how strong I am." Replied the blonde boy as he got into a basic academy stance.

With this Tenten proceeded to throw three shuriken at Naruto which he easily avoided only to find that Tenten had disappeared. 'Damn it. She used the shuriken as a distraction. Where the hell did she go?'

Just then Tenten quickly flashed behind Naruto with a kunai in her hand. Naruto blocked her kunai with one of his own, utterly surprising Tenten. Reaching a stalemate the two jumped back for a second to assess the other's moves.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you have really good reflexes." Tenten complimented as she admired his strength.

"Thanks Tenten-chan, you're a lot faster than I realized." Replied a now smiling Naruto.

Naruto then began to try and think out his next move against the brown-eyed kunoichi. 'If I try to out maneuver her with weapons, she will just end up countering my attack. I have to try to force her into close range combat, but the problem is she's just too fast.'

Tenten was carefully watching Naruto as he was trying to plan out his attack. 'Look at him over there trying to come up with a plan. He's so cute when he's acting smart.' She thought as Naruto had just finished coming up with a plan.

'I've got it.' He thought as he began to celebrate in his mind. Then Naruto proceeded to throw multiple smoke bombs to mask his appearance as he began to soar through the trees. 'Now all I have to do is wait for her to come after me and that's when I'll strike.'

Tenten began to think to herself what Naruto could be planning by hiding himself. 'He must be trying to lure me into an attack by hiding in the trees. However, he forgets that he's not the only one who knows how to maneuver through trees. What's more is he's in my territory, so I've got the advantage.' She smirked before heading out in search of Naruto.

Knowing the terrain a lot better than Naruto, Tenten was easily able to find the young blonde. Naruto had not expected her to find him so early. Nevertheless, he decided that he would just have to go for it and hope for the best. Sensing Tenten's presence Naruto got ready to attack.

"I've got you." Naruto said as he threw a few shuriken at Tenten.

Tenten easily dodged Naruto's barrage of weapons by blocking it with her kunai. Then she tossed the kunai at Naruto hitting him in the leg. "No, it looks like I've got you." She said in triumph before she noticed that there was a log in place of the blue-eyed boy. 'Oh no, he used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique)**?!'

Before Tenten could react she felt a kunai lodge into each one of her legs. Naruto had gotten behind her and attacked while her guard was down. "Looks like I win, Tenten-chan." He smiled at the girl who could only chuckle at his foolishness.

"You're good Naruto-kun, but not good enough." She said as her body vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a very confused Naruto.

'What the hell just happened. I had her, I'm sure of it.' Naruto thought before he found his body tied to a tree by a string of wires. Just then Tenten appeared in front of the boy smiling the same warm smile that he had loved so much. Her hair was and skin glistened lightly in the afternoon light from the sweaty battle the two of them had just waged.

"It looks like I win this round, Naruto-kun." She said before coming face to face with the demon vessel. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes each one entranced by the other's eyes. They were then interrupted when they sensed the presence of another person approaching them. They looked to see a person emerging from behind a nearby tree.

"So this is the kid that's been causing such a commotion." Came a voice from out of the shadows.

* * *

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand, or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique)** is a basic Ninjutsu technique. When in danger the ninja will quickly substitute themselves with another nearby object. This can be a block of wood or even another person. This allows the ninja to quickly flee and hide while the original object takes the brunt of their opponents attack.

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne**


	3. New Beginnings

Whitefang16: Alright fans it's time for yet another chapter of Brown Eyes.

Tenten: So what's next on the agenda?

Whitefang16: A new start with new surprises in store.

Tenten: That didn't tell me anything.

Whitefang16: That's because I'm trying to leave the readers in suspense. Honestly, you're getting to be as bad as Naruto.

Tenten: Well if that's the way you feel then you can do your own disclaimer.

Whitefang16: Alright, Alright. I do not own Naruto, Tenten, or any other characters within the Naruto franchise.

* * *

**Brown Eyes**

**Chapter 3 New Beginnings**

Naruto had just gotten himself defeated and bound to a tree at the hands of the Weapons Mistress Tenten when they realized that someone had been there watching their sparring match.

"So this is the kid that's been causing such a commotion." Came a voice from out of the shadows.

Naruto could only watch in awe as the figure came into the light. It appeared to be a woman and quite a beautiful one at that. The first thing that Naruto noticed about her was that she had bright crimson red eyes. They were almost entrancing Naruto thought as he continued to stare. She had purple eye shadow and dark red lipstick which only attracted more attention to those eyes of hers. 'She can't possibly be a kunoichi, can she?' He thought before he realized that she wore a Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead that was almost completely covered by her long black hair. She also wore the standard Konoha vest, which was worn by most of its prominent Chunin and Jounin, over her sleeveless red shirt and matching red pants. Naruto glanced over at Tenten who only looked at the woman as if she had known her for most of her life.

"Hi Kurenai-nee-chan, what are you doing here?" said the young kunoichi-in-training.

"It's been quite a while since I've come to visit you, hasn't it Ten-chan?" spoke the woman known as Kurenai. "My you sure have grown since the last time I saw you. You used to be such a little squirt." She teased causing Tenten to speak up.

"Stop teasing me in front of Naruto-kun." She whined as Naruto only giggled to himself. She then cut him a stare which caused him to stop laughing, as Naruto could sense the killer's intent behind her stare. She then returned her attention to the smiling Kurenai. "So why are you here?" she repeated.

"Well, your nee-chan invited me over to spend time with you and Naruto." She looked at Naruto who was still bound to the tree. "Although, I must say he isn't that much to look at is he."

"Why you how dare you. If I wasn't tied to this tree you'd be plenty sorry." Naruto screamed as Tenten and Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at the angry blonde.

"Naru-chan, don't you have any manners?" Came a voice from behind the tree Naruto was bound to, clearly shocking the blonde as his anger quickly subsided. Anko had managed to quickly get behind the boy and was holding a kunai to his throat. "Honestly, is that any way to speak to our guest?" she asked as Naruto could only feel himself swallow.

"Hi nee-chan have you been here the entire time as well?" Tenten said as she realized who was behind Naruto.

"Of course, Kurenai and I got here just in time to see you bind Naru-chan here to this tree." She said as she now moved her kunai lower and cut the wires holding Naruto in place. Naruto fell to the ground as he let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time I got cut down from this tree." He said causing Anko to grow irritated with him. "And who is this woman and why should I care?" he asked gaining equally irritated stares coming from Kurenai and Tenten.

Anko then proceeded to grab Naruto and pick him up by his collar. "You are such a little brat." She said as Naruto only returned her look with one of his own.

"Yeah and your ugly, but that still doesn't answer my question now does it?" he snapped causing Anko to grow angry but instead of fighting the boy she just threw him back down to the ground.

"All right listen up because I don't want to have to repeat myself." Anko stated as Naruto looked at her still angry. "This is one of my closest friends Yuuhi Kurenai. She is a Tokubetsu Jounin, just like me, however she specializes in the ninja art of genjutsu (illusion techniques). She uses her genjutsu to her advantage when shadowing the enemy and is quite adept in the art of **Bikou Ninjutsu**. When it comes to genjutsu she's a genius, and it is said that she is the most skillful genjutsu user in all of Konohagakure." Naruto then shifted his gaze over to Kurenai who was smiling at him warmly. "She's actually three years older than I am which makes her 23." Anko continued as Naruto continued to listen intently. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember and she sometimes watches Ten-chan when I am away on missions."

"However, ever since I got appointed to Tokubetsu Jounin I've been going on more missions and spending less time with you two." Kurenai replied as Anko seemed a little irritated that she was being interrupted by the Genjutsu Mistress.

Naruto only watched as Tenten moved over closer to Kurenai as Anko continued. "Which is why I brought her over here today. With Naru-chan now staying with us, I'm going to need all of the help I can get."

Tenten's eyes grew wide when she heard Anko say this. "You mean Hokage-sama said he can stay here." Meanwhile Naruto could barely contain the feelings he was having right now.

"Thank you so much, Anko-nee-chan." Naruto said as he gave her a quick hug as Kurenai stood by smiling. "I promise not to be too much of burden for you."

Anko then took the opportunity to remove the boy from her leg. "Alright, alright that's enough of that. You're starting to get drool on my jacket you little brat."

Kurenai looked at the two with a loving smile before speaking up. "How about we all go get something to eat in the village?" she asked as Naruto's eyes only grew wide. "I'm sure Naruto is hungry and I doubt he'd want to eat anything that Anko could come up with."

"Aw come on Kurenai, my cooking isn't that bad is it?" Anko pouted as Tenten and even Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto shared a laugh with Kurenai and Tenten before making a suggestion. "How about we go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop?" he asked as the others looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "It's a nice little ramen shop in the village that has really good food. Iruka-sensei sometimes takes me there to eat." He continued.

"Well it looks like Naru-chan has made up his mind." Anko stated as the others agreed. "Well let's go, then." She said as she and the others raced off towards the village.

The group of four finally arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and decided to go in at Naruto's begging.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up. I'm starving." Naruto pleaded as he pulled on Anko's jacket.

"Alright, alright already, just keep your pants on brat." Anko snapped as she and the others entered the small restaurant.

"Welcome to Ichiraku, how may I help you." An older man asked as he turned to greet the group. He then spotted Naruto and a smile came across his face. "Naruto, it's been a while. Come in and order something."

"Hey jii-san, how have you been doing?" He asked looking at the man before Tenten poked him in his side. He looked at her and knew what she was thinking. "Oh sorry about that, this is Tenten, Anko-nee-chan, and Kurenai-nee-chan. They're letting me stay with them." At this the old man only smiled.

"It's nice to see that you have found some good people to look after you." He gave Naruto a warm look before turning to face Anko. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He said as Anko stared with a curious look on her face. "The boy eats more food than the Akimichi clan." He added with a hearty laugh.

Anko only looked at Naruto with a glare before the blonde boy placed his large order.

Minutes later Naruto was working on his sixth bowl of ramen as Tenten and Kurenai had yet to even finish one bowl. Anko had chosen to order some dango instead to eat. They were all amazed at the way Naruto was able to eat all of the food and still be hungry.

Kurenai took the moment to break the silence and state something. "So Ten-chan, I see you've been working on your skills. That was a pretty good try of using the **Bunshin no Jutsu**." Said the cheerful tokubetsu jounin. 'Although her use of the **Ayatsuito no Jutsu** was nearly flawless, which is about what I expected from her.' Kurenai thought still keeping a smile as she looked at the bun-haired girl.

"Thanks Kurenai-nee-chan." Tenten said as she beamed with pride. Anko only chuckled.

"Ten-chan used the technique but she has yet to master it. She can only create one bunshin and it takes up nearly all of her chakra." Anko replied causing Tenten to huff in anger. Naruto laughed slightly at the young girl's actions. "You can't be laughing Naru-chan, your skills are even worse." Anko continued as Naruto's face changed to match Tenten's. Kurenai felt a sudden urge to laugh as the two kids grew angry at Anko.

"You two really are pathetic aren't you?" Kurenai laughed gaining two glares from said two.

"Don't make fun of us Kurenai-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled as Tenten agreed. Anko then began to rise from her stool.

"From now on I'm going to teach you brats what being a shinobi is all about. And don't expect me to go easy on your sorry asses either." Anko stated as Naruto and Tenten only stared in amazement, Naruto more than Tenten.

"Count me in too." Kurenai said with a smile on her face. "These two are going to need all of the help they can get if they want to become powerful shinobi."

"Then it's settled. Your training from hell will commence tomorrow after Naru-chan meets with Hokage-sama." Anko began to get excited at the thought of torturing the two ninjas-in-training.

Naruto's eyes grew wide when he heard this. "What does he want with me?" he asked as Tenten wondered the same thing.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a mind reader." Anko replied only serving to get the blonde riled up. "Anyway, we should get going. You two are going to have a long day ahead of you." She added before looking on in shock at the fifteen bowls of ramen that Naruto had managed to eat while they were there.

Anko proceeded to grab Naruto into a headlock as she paid the bill. "You do realize that you're going to pay me back for this tomorrow during training, right?"

Naruto swallowed hard as he choked up an answer. "Hai, Anko-nee-chan." was all the younge blonde could manage as Anko let go of him and headed out.

"Come again soon!" came a call from the old man Ichiraku.

Outside of Ichiraku the group was about to head home for the night. Kurenai decided she would meet up with the others tomorrow.

"Alright I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that Kurenai vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving Anko, Tenten and Naruto to themselves.

"Okay you brats, we better get home too. Tomorrow promises to be a long and grueling day." Anko smirked as she Tenten and Naruto headed back home for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw the Sandaime Hokage in the Hokage tower up to his neck in paperwork. The elderly Hokage was really not looking forward to the very long and overly strenuous task ahead of him. It was at this moment that his mind began to wander. 'Arashi, sometimes I wish that you hadn't died and were still Hokage. Then, I wouldn't have to concern myself with all of this dreaded paperwork.' The old man then let out a deep sigh. 'I guess it can't be helped. Being Hokage has its benefits, but I sure could do without the drawbacks.' The Hokage then let out a silent chuckle to himself as the sun shined brightly through the window.

He was then quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. 'Who could that be?' thought the Hokage as he decided to let the person come in. "You may enter." He said as someone he was expecting came through the door.

"Ohaiyo, Hokage-sama." Anko greeted the Hokage as she came in and moved towards one of the available chairs.

"Anko, I've been expecting you." The Sandaime began to speak as he set aside the paperwork that was piling up on his desk. "Although, I must say I'm surprised that you and Naruto hadn't made it hear sooner. I figured Naruto would be anxious to come in and see me." He continued as Anko settled herself into a chair.

"Yeah, sorry about that we would have been here sooner but I just had to get Naru-chan out of his old ratty clothing." Anko said as she sheepishly began to rub the back of her head. "Well you're right about one thing, Naru-chan was anxious to get here."

"Speaking of Naruto, where is our guest of honor?" The Hokage asked noticing Anko had not brought him in with her.

"He's outside with Ten-chan. I told him to wait out there until you were ready to see him." Anko replied before becoming serious.

"Is something bothering you Anko?" Asked the Hokage as he sensed the anxiety in Anko's face.

"Well I decided that I don't want to adopt Naruto." Anko said with a sad look on her face.

"What are you saying Anko?" Asked the Sandaime. "You said that you didn't want Naruto to grow up alone." He continued.

"I realize that, and he won't be. I'll still continue to look after the runt I just don't want to adopt him." Responded Anko earning a confused look from the elderly Hokage.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you're saying. Why not just go ahead and adopt him?" asked the Hokage looking confused.

"I want him to make his own decision. I want him to be able to go out and learn about who he is." Anko said looking the Sandaime in the eyes. "Who he really is and not what we tell him, and he can't do that if he starts to believe that he's my son, because he's not."

"I understand what you're saying Anko and believe it or not I anticipated your actions." Now Anko was the one looking confused. "The papers that you signed yesterday were not adoption papers but merely papers giving you guardianship of Naruto. The boy can come and go at any time if he pleases."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Anko bowed as she could feel a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"You're welcome, Anko and don't worry I'm sure that Naruto would love to be called your brother." Said the Sandaime as he smiled warmly.

"Well, if he and Ten-chan keep growing closer, he just might become a brother-in-law." Anko chuckled.

"You're right about that." And with that he and Anko began to laugh before they heard someone come busting through the door.

"Hey jii-san how long do you plan on making me wait out here?!" An angered Naruto screamed as he came through the door and walked right up to the Hokage's desk. Anko was about to yell at the blonde-haired boy before she saw him get hit on the head by Tenten.

"Naruto-kun, show some respect to Hokage-sama!" Tenten yelled as she began to berate the young boy.

"Sorry Tenten-chan." Naruto exclaimed as he began to rub the sore lump on his head left by the young girl.

Anko laughed at the sight of the two of them. 'Oh man, Ten-chan really has that brat whipped! Good girl!'

The Hokage cleared his throat and the three in front of him immediately turned in attention. "Now that we have Naruto here, its time that I state my reason for calling you in today." The Hokage began as Naruto looked with eyes full of curiosity. "Naruto you are a special child and I want you to remember that for as long as you live. Don't let anything that the villagers say to you shake your faith or determination."

Anko looked on at the Hokage with approval as he continued to give Naruto some encouraging words.

"I am allowing you to stay with Anko and Tenten so that you may continue to grow stronger." The Hokage then proceeded to remove the hat from his head. Naruto, you want to someday wear this hat and take on the title of Hokage right?" Naruto only nodded in agreement. "Well then continue to work hard and protect those precious to you so that one day I can look forward to passing the will of fire on to the mightiest Hokage in the history of Konohagakure."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and his cerulean blue eyes were filled with passion, as he heard the encouraging words of the Sandaime Hokage. "Don't worry I will. You just make sure you live long enough to see me become Hokage."

The Hokage only smiled warmly as he saw the renewed passion filled within Naruto's eyes. Anko looked towards Tenten who was smiling as she admired Naruto's determination and fiery passion to keep pushing towards his goal as she remembered her own goal.

'I can't give up either. I have to show the world that kunoichi are just as strong as male ninja, and become a famous kunoichi just like Tsunade-sama.' She thought as her own chocolate brown eyes were now filled with as much passion as Naruto's. Anko came to her senses as she remembered something.

"Now if you'll excuse us Hokage-sama we have to be going now." Anko bowed as she left the room followed by Tenten and Naruto.

The elderly walked over to the window and looked down over the peaceful aura coming from Konoha. 'I wonder just how far those two will go. Only time will tell.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

Four years have passed since Naruto had moved in with Tenten and Anko. Naruto had taken on a more sadistic nature much like Anko's and it was reflected through his new clothing style. Naruto now wore a black and gray version of his old jumpsuit. Naruto actually grew fond of his old jumpsuit and its orange colors, but Anko was dead-set against the blonde wearing another orange jumpsuit. Tenten giggled as she remembered the day perfectly.

_Flashback_

_Anko had brought Naruto and Tenten to a clothing store in order to purchase a new outfit for Naruto because his old one was worn and dirty. Naruto immediately found an outfit that looked exactly like his old one and was quite happy with himself until he saw Anko's face._

"_Nee-chan I'm ready. I found an outfit that I like." Naruto yelled as he held a new version of his orange outfit._

"_Oh, no your not. You are not leaving out of this store with __**that**__ on." Anko responded as she pointed to the blinding orange jumpsuit._

"_Why not, I think that it looks pretty nice." Naruto said holding on to the outfit. _

"_Because that outfit makes you look like a big traffic cone!" Anko yelled at the young boy._

_Tenten couldn't help but agree with Anko as she grimaced at Naruto's taste in clothing. 'I wouldn't mind seeing him in something else myself.' She thought as Naruto and Anko continued to bicker._

"_Fine then I'll just stay here for as long as it takes for you to say yes." The blonde stated as he sat down on the ground with a huff._

"_Well you're going to be sitting there for a long time because there is no way in hell that I am going to be caught dead with someone wearing that piece of shit!" Anko responded as she was now angry beyond all reason._

_Tenten only sighed as she continued to watch Naruto and Anko make a scene._

_End Flashback_

'And it was me who convinced Naruto-kun to wear a different color outfit since he seemed so fond of the style.' She smiled warmly as she looked to Naruto who returned her smile with the big goofy grin that he was known for.

"Mitarashi Tenten." Iruka called as Tenten was immediately snapped from her thoughts and remembered the task at hand. It was a big day at the Konoha Ninja Academy as each one of the children in the room were trying his or her hardest to pass this year's graduation exam. If they passed the selected few would go on to become genin and in turn start a brand new journey on the road to becoming splendid Konoha shinobi. To say that Tenten was nervous would be an understatement. It was at this moment that her dreams came rushing back to her. And then she gasped as she felt Naruto's hand on her own.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, you'll definitely pass." Naruto said as he gave Tenten his warmest smile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Tenten responded by giving Naruto a smile of her own.

Tenten then made her way to the center of the room and easily pulled off an impressive **Bunshin no Jutsu **and **Henge no Jutsu**. Naruto cheered as his friend looked into the crowd and jumped up and down as she saw her blonde friend. Now it was his turn as he quickly made his way to the center and pulled off the same jutsus with ease.

"Very good Naruto." Iruka said as the boy celebrated with his brown-eyed friend. 'Anko's training must have been pretty good. She turned this dead last into a good looking candidate.' Iruka thought as he looked over the list of children. "Alright next up is Yamanaka Ino." Iruka called as Naruto and Tenten made their way away from the center of the room.

"Not bad Naruto." Said the shadow-user known as Shikamaru. As fate would have it he and Naruto grew pretty close in the past four years and were now best friends.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. I hope we all pass." Naruto responded as he and Tenten took a seat next to him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm sure that we'll all pass." Tenten said as she smiled at the blonde.

"I hope you're right Tenten-chan." Naruto replied as he gave her a smile of his own.

"Listen to your girlfriend Naruto and stop getting worked up." Shikamaru said as Naruto and Tenten began to blush.

"We aren't going out. We're just good friends." Naruto stated nervously.

"Sure Naruto, whatever you say." Was Shikamaru's reply as Naruto and Tenten's blush only served to deepen.

_In truth Tenten had always had certain feelings for a certain blonde jinchuuriki, but she found herself too timid to act on impulses. When Shikamaru had first questioned the two about their relationship Naruto blatantly stated that they didn't have an intimate relationship. And as if that wasn't enough of a blow for Tenten, Naruto added insult to injury by stating that his affection lied with a certain pink haired girl known as Haruno Sakura. Naruto used to have a crush on her, but she hated him and in turn his feelings for her subsided. Tenten had actually opted to join Naruto's class and Iruka allowed Sakura to graduate early for having such high marks in class._

_Now Tenten felt even worse but didn't let Naruto see it as she lied and said that the boy that had captured her affection was one Hyuuga Neji. Tenten had always admired his strength but never really liked him because of his pompous attitude and self-righteous demeanor. It was more of a matter of trying to make Naruto jealous more than anything. Shikamaru being the analyst that he was didn't buy her answer but didn't call her out on it. From then on Shikamaru would continue to tease the two when he felt like it in the hopes that Tenten would go ahead and confess. But as of yet, that day has yet to come. At the end of the day it all came down to Naruto and Tenten both being so afraid of being rejected that neither one could share their true feelings._

Naruto definitely wouldn't take this sitting down and he knew exactly what button to press to make the Nara boy feel uncomfortable.

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru. Shouldn't you be cheering on your girlfriend Ino?" Naruto asked as it was now Shikamaru's turn to squirm.

"Girls are too troublesome and she's one of the worst kind." Shikamaru complained as Naruto began to laugh.

"Oh come on Shika-kun, were not all bad." Tenten teased as she played with Shikamaru's chin.

"You see that's exactly what I'm talking about. Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed trying to hide his blush but failing miserably.

"What's the matter Shikamaru can't talk to girls?" Naruto joked now feeling triumphant over the Nara boy.

"Hey you three, quiet down right now!" Iruka yelled from the front of the room silencing all three of them.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." The three of them said as Iruka was still fuming.

"Just don't let it happen again." Iruka stated as he began to calm himself down. Now it was time to find out if they had passed the graduation exam or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw Naruto and Tenten enduring one of Anko's grueling training sessions. Naruto and Tenten had both passed the graduation exam and were now one step closer to achieving their life long dreams. Naruto wore a black hitai-ate, were as Tenten chose to keep the standard blue color, and both had them tied securely to their foreheads. One would think that Anko would be proud of the two, and she was but she was also disappointed. More precisely she was disappointed in Naruto's lack of judgement. The previous night had seen Naruto stealing the sacred scroll of Shodai Hokage for a traitorous ninja known as Touji Mizuki. Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing it for him in order to learn all of its secrets. Luckily, Iruka had arrived to stop Naruto from making a terrible mistake and thwart Mizuki's plans. In the process Naruto had learned of the Kyuubi living inside of him thanks to Mizuki's ignorance. Then Naruto stopped Mizuki from killing Iruka and returned the scroll to the Sandaime Hokage before anything else could happen. Anko blamed herself for not teaching Naruto well enough and as punishment made him go through strict training. Tenten decided to join him as well feeling that she failed to stop him also.

Anko was looking on as Naruto and Tenten stood in front of her breathing hard and sweating considerably. 'I'm sorry Naruto, I failed you.' She thought before deciding to end their session so that they could head to the academy and receive a new team and Jounin-sensei. "Alright, you maggots that's enough for now. Go wash up so you can head to the academy." Anko said as Naruto and Tenten headed out without a word. (A/N: I thought that this summary would be better than another flashback scene.)

Naruto and Tenten arrived at the academy and sat down next to Shikamaru as they waited for Iruka to come in and give them their assignment. Shikamaru was lying down half asleep when the two came up next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru, check out my hitai-ate." The blonde boy shouted waking his friend from his slumber.

"Yeah I know, you idiot. I was there when you got it." Shikamaru replied trying to go back to sleep.

"How long is Iruka-sensei going to make us wait here anyway?" Tenten asked looking around at the other students in the class. 'I never thought that I'd end up in this class. You had better appreciate this Naruto-kun.' She thought before she saw Iruka appear at the front of the classroom in a puff of smoke.

"Alright settle down students." Iruka said as he tried to get the young genin candidates to stop talking. "I am very proud of each and every one of you. You all passed the graduation exam and are now about to start on a new journey; the journey of a shinobi." Iruka said looking up to where Naruto and the others sat. "I am now about to assign you all a team and a Jounin sensei." The room was filled with buzz as the teams were being called. "Now Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Tenten, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto was thrilled to be put on the same team as Tenten, but he hated the idea of having to work with Sasuke.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who only glared back at him. "Just make sure you stay out of my way dobe." The raven-haired boy said as Naruto was pissed at his comment.

"Why you bastard, I'm gonna' kick your ass!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up to get at Sasuke. Shikamaru held his friend back as Sasuke paid no attention to the commotion Naruto was making.

Iruka had yet to finish the list as the classroom began to go into an uproar. "Hey, settle down right now or I'll hold you all back!" He screamed, once again bringing silence over the room. "Now to continue, Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

The three looked to see who they were grouped with and the girl had a look of disappointment on her face. 'I won't be grouped with Naruto-kun.' She thought as she looked over at Naruto who was still pissed as Tenten tried to calm him down.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Tenten said not truly believing her own words. Naruto only huffed in annoyance.

"I don't blame you for being pissed Naruto, I wouldn't want to work with him either." Shikamaru stated as he laid back down. He failed to notice Ino sitting behind him with an angry stare on her face.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous of Sasuke-kun." The blonde stated as Shikamaru only groaned at her statement. "You know, I would really hate to be on the same team as you." Ino said now fed up with the slacker.

Iruka continued to call the list. "And finally Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Shikamaru could only laugh at the irony of the situation as Ino groaned and wondered why she was stuck with such teammates. Iruka then gave his final instructions to the class. "You now all have been assigned a team. After lunch you are to meet back here to be greeted by your new senseis. You're all dismissed." With that Iruka vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Ayatsuito no Jutsu (String Reeling Technique)** A Ninjutsu technique utilizing wires. This string can be used in rappelling, or as a method to tie down and restrict the movement of an opponent.

**Bikou Ninjutsu (Shadowing Stealth Technique)** The technique ninjas use to follow their targets covertly. The manner in which the ninja shadows their target can differ, from the basic hiding under a nearby object, to using a jutsu to turn oneself invisible.

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) **A Ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. The Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja without substance. The copy resembles the ninja in every way. This clone can function as a distraction or as means to confuse one's opponent. As soon as the Bunshin gets attacked or comes into contact with an opponent, it will disperse.

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)** A ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. The Henge technique allows the ninja to transform themselves into any person or object. This allows the ninja to move with stealth or to trick their opponents.

Sorry for the delay, senior year is no joke. Got some down time on the Labor Day weekend. The next chapter won't take nearly as long to come out. In the next chapter Naruto and his team finally meet their new sensei and he informs them of the genin exam. Do they have what it takes to pass the exam? Naruto and Tenten are getting a surprise in the next chapter as well. While I'm on the subject, should I do a remake of the Wave mission or create an entirely new scenario for this team? Review and tell me your ideas. The faster the better as it helps in the process of updating.

**Next Chapter: Another Test?! Kakashi's Ordeal**


	4. Another Test! Kakashi's Ordeal

Whitefang16: Alright time for the next installment of Brown Eyes.

Naruto: How long are you gonna make us wait?

Whitefang16: As long as it takes, because I have the power in this story.

Naruto: Why you!! (gets struck on the head by Tenten) Itai!

Tenten: Naruto-kun, be nice to the author. We owe him a lot.

Naruto: Sorry, Tenten-chan. (rubs the back of his head)

Whitefang16: You know Naruto you really should learn to listen to your girlfriend. (Naruto and Tenten begin to blush)

Naruto: She's just my friend.

Whitefang16: We'll see. Anyway, on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in the franchise.

* * *

**Brown Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Another Test?! Kakashi's Ordeal**

Two hours had gone by since Naruto, Tenten and Sasuke had been waiting for their sensei. All of the other teams had met their senseis and already left. Naruto and Tenten were both disappointed that they didn't get Kurenai as their sensei since she was now able to lead a group of genin. They figured that they would just have to suck it up and make the best of the sensei that they were assigned that is if the guy ever showed up. Currently Naruto and Tenten were bored out of their skulls as Sasuke just sat there silently looking like a typical emo.

Naruto was the first one to crack. "I've had it! He had better have a damn good excuse for being late!" The blonde was now pissed beyond all reason.

"I agree, Naruto-kun. You would think that someone in such a high position would be more punctual." Tenten said as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean really, the nerve of that sensei making a lady wait for him is so rude." She said now being quite upset as well.

"I don't see a lady around here." Naruto said under his breath, however not silently enough as Tenten heard his remark.

"What did you say Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked as she now had the blonde in a headlock.

"I said that Tenten-chan is the most beautiful lady that I know." Naruto answered trying to squirm his way out of a delicate situation.

"That's what I thought you said." Tenten responded quite pleased with his answer.

All the while Sasuke had been watching the two of them and there little squabble, still keeping the scowl on his face. 'What a couple of idiots.' He thought as he went back to brooding.

Naruto then sparked an idea. Grabbing a nearby eraser he stood on a chair and placed the eraser above the door so that when their sensei arrived he would receive a chalky punishment.

"That's what he gets for coming late." Naruto stated as he sat back down.

"Normally, I'd tell you not to do that but I'm really ticked right now." Tenten said as she approved of Naruto's prank.

"Do you really think that he's gonna fall for something like that." Sasuke asked looking at the smiling blonde. "Our sensei is an elite ninja. I doubt that he'll fall for something like that."

Just then as if right on cue, their sensei finally made his entrance not even bothering to try and dodge the eraser rigged above the doorway. Naruto and Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the prank that they pulled while Sasuke was questioning whether or not this man was qualified to be called an elite ninja. The man was dressed in what appeared to be the standard Konoha outfit complete with the vest. He had gray hair and wore his hitai-ate on his forehead with it coming down to cover up his left eye. The sensei just looked at the three of his genin candidates with absolutely no readable expression on his face.

"Let's see, how should I put this?" Their sensei asked obviously speaking to himself. "My first impression of this group: you're all a bunch of idiots." Each one of the genin gave the aloof sensei a death glare of their own.

Later after things had settled down the group had made it to the top of the roof where their sensei wanted to learn more about them. "Alright I want to each of you to give me some information about yourselves or things you want me to know about you." Kakashi stated earning a question from Naruto.

"What kind of things do you want to know sensei?" Naruto asked a bit worried about his teammates finding out about the Kyuubi.

"Things you like, things you dislike, your hobbies, your goals for the future. Things like that." Kakashi responded this time earning a request from Tenten.

"Why don't you go first sensei? Show us how it's done." She said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I dislike, hmm I don't really feel like telling you that right now. My hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies. As for my goal for the future, I guess I never really thought about it." Kakashi finished his monologue earning less impressed looks from the genin.

"Well that was a real big help." Tenten said as Naruto felt the same way.

"Okay, you on the left." Kakashi said referring to Tenten.

"My name is Mitarashi Tenten. I like training with nee-chan and Naruto-kun. I dislike girls that spend more time fixing their looks instead of refining their skills. My hobbies are training and collecting different weapons. My dream is to prove that kunoichi are just as strong as male ninja and to one day become a famous kunoichi like the sannin Tsunade-sama." Tenten said as Naruto smiled at hearing his friend's dream.

'This girl isn't like the typical girls her age. She actually has a dream she's striving for that doesn't include boys.' Kakashi thought as he was clearly impressed with Tenten. "Alright your next blondie." Kakashi said motioning towards Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like eating ramen and training with nee-chan and Tenten-chan. I dislike people who judge me without getting to know me, and anyone who is mean to my nee-chan or Tenten-chan. My hobbies are training and eating different kinds of ramen. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage. That way the whole village will have to respect me and treat me like I'm someone important." Naruto said cheerfully earning a raised eyebrow from Kakashi.

'This kid dreams of leading a village that shuns him. He'll definitely go far.' He thought before turning over to Sasuke. "I guess that makes you last."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. I don't have any hobbies. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke stated earning mixed emotions among his teammates.

'Just as I thought, he's an avenger.' Kakashi thought before he decided to address the students. "Alright tomorrow you will all be participating in the genin exam. A survival exercise to be more precise." Naruto was the first to ask the obvious question.

"Why are we taking another exam?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, the graduation exam was just to gather a crop of candidates that may or may not become genin." Kakashi responded

"Wait, so there's a chance that none of us will become genin?" Tenten asked with a worried expression on her face.

"That's correct. Out of all of the students who graduated only a third will go on to become genin. To put it simply this is a make it or break it test and the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent." At this comment all three of their faces paled. "Now tomorrow morning you will all meet me at the training grounds at five o'clock and feel free to bring your ninja gear. Don't be late and also I recommend that you don't eat breakfast, because if you do you'll puke. You're dismissed." With that Kakashi vanished leaving the team to get ready for the following day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their first meeting with their sensei, Sasuke had gone off by himself to train or do whatever it is he does while Naruto and Tenten headed out in search of Anko. What they didn't expect was that Kurenai was also with her. After her promotion to Jounin, Kurenai had resolved to change her outfit. Her outfit was somewhat of a dress, if it could be called that. It consisted of white patterned bandages that wrapped across her body with a single red sleeve over her right arm. Underneath she wore a fishnet shirt. After finding the two of them, Naruto proceeded to tell them about Kakashi and his test tomorrow morning.

"It seems like Kakashi hasn't changed at all." Anko said after hearing their story.

"Yeah, he's still as lazy as ever." Kurenai agreed.

"He might even be lazier than Shikamaru." Naruto said thinking of his friend. Tenten giggled at his comparison.

"Is he really a Jounin?" Tenten asked.

"Don't take Kakashi lightly. He may be lazy but he's known as one of the best." Kurenai said earning confused looks from Naruto and Tenten.

"Which is why you two are gonna need a special training session if you're going to take one of his survival exercises." Anko said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"But nee-chan we're already strong enough. Can't we skip the training for today?" Naruto protested.

"No we can not just skip the training. Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Anko asked obviously upset. "This training isn't just for you. We also as elite ninja need to keep our skills refined to be able to handle high priority missions." She continued as she looked over towards Kurenai. "Besides Kurenai needs to be in shape to meet her team tomorrow as well."

"Oh come on Anko, you say that as if I'm out of shape. Don't forget I was recently appointed Jounin." Kurenai countered.

"That doesn't mean that you don't need a little training as well. I mean this is your first team." Anko said ending the debate.

"Nee-chan, can we get some new weapons?" Tenten asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure why not? I guess you two brats have earned yourselves a little reward." Anko said as Tenten began jumping for joy. "Alright, alright settle down. We had better hurry up then if we want to get some training in before tomorrow." The others nodded and they were off to Konoha's Weapon Shop.

Arriving at said weapons shop the group headed in and there stood an old man at the front of the store behind a counter. The old man looked at the group with a smile as they began to look around the store. Naruto and Tenten were in complete awe at all of the different types of weapons showcased throughout the store. There was literally any and every kind of weapon any shinobi could want. There were shuriken, kunai, nunchaku, bo staffs, naginatas, katanas and various other weapons. The old man decided to help the group in choosing weapons as he came out from behind the counter.

"So have you all found anything that you might want?" The old man asked coming up behind Naruto and Tenten.

"Not yet ji-san, do you have any good swords that we can purchase?" Naruto asked as Tenten looked at a kunai.

"Sure come with me you two." The old man said as he led Naruto and Tenten to a showcase behind the counter.

In said showcase there were two katanas that were quite a spectacle to be seen. One of the swords was in a black sheath that had a moon of the front, where as the other one was kept in a nice white sheath. The old man opened up the case and pulled out the two swords. Naruto and Tenten stared with dropped jaws as the old man held the two swords in his hands. He then proceeded to hand the two swords over to Naruto and Tenten. Naruto took the sword with the black sheath and Tenten took the sword with the white sheath. After what seemed like hours, Tenten was the first to finally speak.

"These swords are amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Tenten said as Naruto finally came to his senses.

"Yeah, this is exactly what I was looking for." Naruto said as he took a careful look at the sword. "What's the story with these swords?" He asked now interested.

"They say that these two swords once belonged to two of Konoha's most respected shinobi." The old man said as Naruto and Tenten's eyes widened with excitement. "Well that's not entirely true. People don't say that, I do. I once forged these two swords long ago for the Yondaime Hokage and his female companion." At this news Naruto and Tenten's eyes seemed to almost come out of their heads as they listened to the old man's tale.

Anko and Kurenai had been standing behind also listening to the old man but with less than impressed looks on their faces. They were now beginning to question if bringing the two aspiring genin to this shop was indeed such a good idea.

"Anko he can't really be telling the truth about those two swords, can he?" Kurenai asked looking to Anko.

"Nah, he's got to be pulling their legs. Either that or the old man really needs to retire." Anko said as she and Kurenai began to chuckle. "Besides what harm could it do for them to be told little white lies every now and then?"

"I guess your right. Besides maybe it will give them a little more encouragement to reach their dreams." Kurenai said as she and Anko continued to listen to the old store owner tell the two teens about his legendary swords.

"These two swords helped in making the Yondaime Hokage, and his companion, become two of the most powerful shinobi to ever emerge from Konoha." The old man continued as he then picked up the sword that Naruto was holding. "This sword is known as **Tsukishiro (White Moon)**, and the one in your hands my dear girl, is called **Hakuteiken (White Emperial Sword)**." Spoke the man as he turned towards Tenten. The two teens' eyes lit up as the old man removed the two swords from their sheaths. The two swords shined with a bright sheen that seemed to light up the entire room. After a few minutes he put away the swords within their respective sheaths. By this time Naruto and Tenten had found Anko and Kurenai and began a very long begging chant.

"Please nee-chan, can we get these swords?" They pleaded as Anko only looked on.

"I'm not sure guys. If these swords are so valuable then they probably cost a shit load of money." Anko said causing Naruto and Tenten to drop their heads in disappointment.

After hearing this and seeing the saddened faces of Naruto and Tenten the old man decided to speak up. "Ordinarily, I would not even think of parting with these two swords without a heavy payment." The old man started. "But, in this case I'll make an exception." He continued seeing the faces of Naruto and Tenten perk up at hearing his words. "The two of you remind me so much of those two that appeared before me all of those years ago that I feel like these swords belong with the two of you. You both have that passion in your eyes. Tell me who are you two?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and one day I'm going to become Hokage." Naruto stated in his usual confident attitude.

"And my name is Mitarashi Tenten, and I dream of becoming a famous kunoichi like the sannin Tsunade-sama." Tenten said with as much enthusiasm as Naruto.

The old man just looked at the two with approving looks before finally speaking. "Well those are both some mighty good dreams." He said as he had a smile on his face. "Both of you come here." The man said as Naruto and Tenten approached the main with curiosity on their faces. "Naruto, Tenten the both of you share a strong determination; a determination that I haven't seen in any other shinobi in quite a long time. That is why I am giving Tsukishiro to you Naruto, and Tenten is hereby given Hakuteiken." The old man said as both Naruto and Tenten stared at him with surprised looks on their faces which quickly changed to that of deep gratitude. "Just promise me that the two of you will never give up on your dreams." Naruto had never felt such compassion from one of the villagers and right now the young blonde was overflowing with happy emotions.

"Thanks ji-san, I promise that I won't let you down and will achieve my dream." Naruto said causing the man to smile.

"That goes for me too. I promise to never let my dream die." Tenten responded with equal valor.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now there is definitely no doubt in my mind that the two of you are the new owners of these swords." The old man said smiling brightly. He handed the swords over to the two teens as Anko and Kurenai signaled that it was time for them to get going. Before they left Naruto turned towards the old man with a curious look on his face.

"Hey ji-san, you said that these swords have some type of powers, right? Well, how do we draw out that power?" Naruto asked as Tenten was thinking the same thing.

"That is something that the two of you will have to figure out for yourselves." The old man started before continuing. "But I will tell you this: the secret to the swords' power lies within your chakra. The swords are able to channel your chakra through them, and may have some other powers that even I don't know about."

"Thanks again ji-san, I'll try to keep that in mind." Naruto said as he Tenten and the rest of the group made their way out of the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon was setting in as Naruto and Tenten began training under Kurenai in the ninja art of genjutsu. Anko was currently watching the three of them from the side next to a tree behind the protective barrier that stretched a few meters around the tower in the Forest of Death. They had set up the barrier so that they wouldn't have to worry about having to deal with the various animals that lived in the forest. Anko had agreed to prepare Naruto and Tenten for ninjutsu and taijutsu if Kurenai taught them genjutsu. Kurenai decided to go first so that she could get home and prepare for meeting her genin team tomorrow.

Currently Kurenai was standing in front of Naruto and Tenten who now were wearing their new swords. Both Naruto and Tenten wore their swords on their backs. Naruto's sheath was held by a black sash, and Tenten's was held by a white sash. "Alright, listen closely you two. I'm going to give you a crash course on genjutsu." Kurenai said as Naruto and Tenten only smiled at the thought of learning genjutsu. "Genjutsu techniques are the illusion techniques of a ninja, they normally require hand seals. Genjutsu will use hypnotism to cause hallucinations in others. By causing such illusions they can cause their target mental pain and suffering just as real as physical hurt. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses." After hearing this information Naruto and Tenten only looked bored as Kurenai finished giving them an all too familiar lecture.

"Nee-chan, Iruka-sensei already taught us about genjutsu back in the academy." Tenten said confidently.

"Yeah, Tenten-chan's right. We already know all about genjutsu." Naruto stated not looking at Kurenai who was smirking.

"Is that so?" Kurenai asked before forming a few hand seals. "**Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)**." Kurenai shouted as she slowly began to vanish right before Naruto and Tenten, who were staring with confused looks on their faces. Anko began to smirk as she watched the two teens look around frantically trying to find Kurenai. Naruto and Tenten began to unsheath their swords. Tenten then moved into a position behind Naruto so that they were now standing back to back.

"Damn it, where the hell did she go?" Naruto asked Tenten who was as confused as he was.

"I don't know. It's almost as if she just completely vanished into thin air." Tenten replied not sensing the eminent danger.

Just then as Naruto and Tenten began to start panicking, vines began sprouting up from the ground. The vines wrapped themselves around Naruto and Tenten's legs moving up to completely restrain their entire bodies. The vines quickly wrapped around their arms keeping them from using their swords to try and fend off any attack that was sure to come next. Naruto and Tenten soon found themselves restrained to a tree. Then Kurenai emerged from the tree and held a kunai up to Naruto's throat.

"So do you still think that you know all that there is to know about genjutsu?" Kurenai asked as Naruto now found himself too afraid to answer. Kurenai removed the kunai from Naruto's neck and dispelled the genjutsu releasing Naruto and Tenten from the tree's grip. They dropped to the ground as Kurenai just stood there watching them with her arms folded. "This only proves my point that neither one of you has any experience with genjutsu whatsoever." Kurenai said as the two teens only held their heads down. "Now if I can continue my explanation. You two need to learn how to deal with genjutsu. To combat the effects of genjutsu, there are three options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. To do this you need to form the needed hand seal and then shout the command **Kai (Release)**. The second option is for the captured ninja to apply a strong enough physical pain that will override the effects of the illusion. The third option and last resort is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow." Kurenai finished speaking then stood smiling at Naruto and Tenten who waited patiently. "Now let's continue."

Afternoon began to set into evening as Naruto and Tenten continued to practice genjutsu with Kurenai. Finally Anko stepped in and relieved Kurenai of her duties so that she could go home and Naruto and Tenten could get some practice on taijutsu and ninjutsu. She needed to teach each one of them an individual ninja art more than the other. Anko knew that Naruto could manage to pull off just about any ninjutsu or kinjutsu that she could give him. He even mastered the **Sen'eijashu** in a much shorter time than it took her or Tenten. Tenten's strengths seemed to be more taijutsu oriented as she could use her kenjutsu skills to her advantage at just about any distance. What it came down to was Naruto needed more work on his taijutsu skills while Tenten's ninjutsu skills could be improved.

For her part of the training Anko decided to give Naruto and Tenten a sparring match to help gauge their levels. Anko hadn't sparred with the two of them in a long time, usually preferring that Naruto and Tenten learn how to spar against each other. She believed that not only would they get a workout, but they would also help to develop their own fighting styles. Naruto and Tenten were obviously excited as they pulled out their swords and Naruto had a smirk on his face that easily rivaled Anko's.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Come at me." Anko said earning a charge and a yell from Naruto as he drew a kunai. Naruto jumped up and threw the kunai at Anko, who not only caught the kunai but also tossed it back at him scratching his cheek in the process. Naruto fell to the ground holding his cheek as Anko quickly teleported behind Naruto and was holding his cheek. Anko slipped out her tongue to lick the blood that was coming off of the wound. "Oh poor Naru-chan, let me clean that up for you." Anko said as she suddenly felt an oncoming threat.

Tenten had summoned a pair of tonfa and was coming up fast behind her. Anko quickly pulled out a kunai from each of her sleeves and blocked Tenten's attack. "Come on Ten-chan, is that the best you can do?" Anko mocked as Tenten became enraged. Tenten quickly began to swing her tonfa wildly, each time the wooden instruments connecting with Anko's kunai. Then Tenten came down with a lot of force but Anko stepped to the side. Now that Tenten was left wide open Anko took a swift kick to Tenten's abdomen knocking the weapon's mistress back a few meters.

Anko quickly turned around to dodge a kick from Naruto and did a back flip to escape his attack. Then Anko took her two kunai and tossed them at Naruto, who quickly dodged them both by jumping backwards. With the quickness that only a tokubetsu jounin could display, Anko quickly got behind Naruto and gave him a powerful cross chop to the neck, sending the young blonde boy to his knees as he fell to the ground. Anko only smiled as she watched Naruto and Tenten recover.

"That wasn't a bad effort you guys and while you have gotten better, you're going to have to learn how to use teamwork a little more if you want to have any kind of chance at defeating Kakashi." Both Naruto and Tenten were tired and feeling out of breath. "Now let's try this again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day has finally come and Naruto and Tenten arrived at the training grounds to already find Sasuke there. The Uchiha boy was just standing there as if he had been there all night long, and didn't even bother to acknowledge Naruto and Tenten's presence when they arrived. Sasuke just remained silent as Naruto and Tenten sat down on the grass to wait for Kakashi. They were sitting back to back so they could use each other as leverage in case they got tired.

The hours passed by and it was a good time later before Kakashi made his appearance on the training grounds as carefree as ever. He casually approached the group and was pleased to see that they were all there and ready to go. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi stated as he could feel the death glares of his students.

"Road of life my ass! You kept us waiting for hours and that's the best excuse that you could come up with!" Naruto was completely enraged as he stared down his masked sensei.

"Naruto-kun's right sensei, you should really learn to be on time more often." Tenten said as Sasuke only remained silent.

"Right, I'll try to work on that." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head. "But for now it's time to get this exam started." Kakashi said as his three students immediately perked up. "Now for this exam the three of you will have to retrieve one of these bells from me. If you can do that then I will allow you to graduate." Kakashi finished holding up two bells that he then attached to his hip.

"Why are there only two bells Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"That's a very good question Tenten. You see there are only two bells because only two of the three of you will pass this exam." Kakashi said as all three of the teens faces paled. "The one of you who fails to retrieve a bell will be sent back to the academy. Now we can begin after I set this clock. When the alarm goes off your time is up and if none of you have succeeded in getting a bell from me then all three of you will be held back."

Sasuke was beginning to feel the pressure. 'I can't afford to spend any more time in the academy. I have to become stronger so that I can one day kill my older brother.' Sasuke thought as he began to clench his fists.

"There's no way I'm going back to the academy so you can cut that crap right now!" Naruto said with a fist in the air.

"Right, we've come too far to go back now." Tenten agreed as she and Naruto both had a look of determination on their faces. Kakashi was pleasantly surprised at the ferocity of the would-be-genin.

"All right then we'll begin as soon as I say start, oh and do try to survive." Kakashi said as he smiled at the three teens.

"Oh I'll do more than survive you masked bastard, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto screamed as he immediately drew his sword and began his assault on Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, matei." Tenten yelled as she saw Naruto charge. Her eyes then quickly widened as she suddenly felt a presence.

Kakashi had appeared behind Naruto in a puff of smoke and held the boy's sword to the back of his head. Tenten and Sasuke were surprised at how fast Kakashi was. "Don't be so impatient, Naruto. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said as he released his hold on Naruto. The white-haired jounin then moved to the middle of the field. "All right, begin."

Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke each scattered in different directions as Kakashi watched each of them carefully. "A good shinobi knows how to conceal himself in the heat of battle." Kakashi said as he began to assess the skills of his students. Sasuke and Tenten had quickly hidden themselves in the forest. 'Well at least they understood how to do that much.' He thought as he saw Naruto sitting a few meters away from him. "You know Naruto, you're supposed to try and conceal yourself."

"I don't care, I'm gonna take you out and get one of those bells my own way." Naruto stated standing to his feet and gripping his sword.

"All right, if you say so. I may as well teach you a little thing or two while I rub you into the ground." Kakashi stated as Naruto only stood his ground. "Shinobi Battle Technique Number 1: Taijutsu (Body Techniques)." Kakashi said as he reached into his weapons pouch. What he pulled out shocked Naruto, as Kakashi pulled out a little orange book with some words on the cover. If you took a closer look at the book you could see the title which read "Icha Icha Paradaisu" (Icha Icha Paradise). Naruto to say the least was outraged.

"Darn you! How dare you start reading at a time like this?!" Naruto yelled as he again charged Kakashi. The jounin kept reading his book clearly uninterested. Naruto tried to make a cut at Kakashi's neck with his sword but Kakashi ducked. Naruto then swung his sword downward and this time Kakashi quickly got behind him. Naruto's eyes quickly widened as he was now staring at the place that Kakashi was previously standing in.

"You should really learn to not let your opponents get behind you all the time. That sword of yours can only protect you so much." Kakashi said as he formed a single handseal. It was the tiger hand seal. "Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: **Sennen Goroshi (A Thousand Years of Death)**." Kakashi then thrust his fingers into the nether regions of Naruto's body, as the boy rocketed into the air from the feeling of being so humiliated. What happened next not only surprised Kakashi but Sasuke as well who was watching from the shadows. Tenten only smirked as she watched Naruto during battle. When Naruto came down to the ground his body disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'So, he can use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** after all.' Kakashi thought before he felt an oncoming attack.

Tenten had quickly taken a handful of shuriken and threw them at Kakashi as soon as Naruto's kage bunshin had dispersed. Training with Anko into all hours of the night had allowed her to become aware of Naruto's fighting style and she knew exactly when to attack. However, fighting against a jounin proved to be much more challenging than she ever could have anticipated, as she now saw Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke as soon as her shuriken hit their mark. 'Damn it, I wasn't planning on him being able to use kage bunshins as well.' Tenten thought as she removed her sword from its sheath. Before she even knew what happened, Tenten found herself surrounded by leaves. She felt odd but she thought she heard someone's voice.

"Shinobi Battle Technique Number 2: Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques). **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**." Kakashi whispered as he formed the serpent hand seal and leaves began to surround Tenten's body. "Now Tenten, we'll see how you do against genjutsu."

Tenten had come to her senses and began to look around when she heard what seemed to be like the screams of another person. She quickly recognized the screams to be that of Naruto and she quickly rushed in to help her blonde friend. When she arrived she found something that shocked her to her very core. There Naruto lay with massive wounds and a missing leg. His left leg had apparently been cut off with his own sword and his right arm was broken. Tenten's eyes had tears in them as her mind began to race with thoughts. 'When did this happen? Who did this? Why didn't I sense it coming?' Then Tenten remembered yesterday and her training with Kurenai.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Tenten had just gotten themselves defeated again at the hands of Kurenai and her deadly array of Genjutsu arts. Naruto and Tenten had both been subjected to one of Kurenai's genjutsu illusions that had messed with their minds. Kurenai had made them relive their most vulnerable times in their lives. For Tenten it was when she was in the orphanage and she was outcast as a freak for being so fond of weapons. For Naruto it was one of the many times that the villagers had decided to take out their frustrations on an innocent young boy for killing their most respected shinobi. When it was all over Naruto and Tenten were shocked and too afraid to speak._

_Kurenai saw the looks on the faces of the two teens and decided to console them and leave them with some words of advice before going home._

"_Naruto, Tenten remember that genjutsu works on your mind as well as your five senses. To put it simply, in genjutsu illusions anything can and usually does happen, so be on your guard." Kurenai then smiled as she looked at the two of them. "As long as you remember what I taught you about dispelling genjutsu techniques then you'll be fine and you'll be able to take on many if not all genjutsu techniques." She then turned to Anko and smiled. "I guess I'll be going now. You guys take care. Oh, and good luck on your exam tomorrow Naru-chan and Ten-chan." With that Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_End Flashback_

It was at this moment that Tenten realized that she had been caught in a genjutsu illusion. Tenten then decided to calm herself so that she could proceed with her next plan of action, which was to dispel the genjutsu and kick Kakashi's ass! Tenten after calming down formed the needed hand seal and focused her chakra. "**Kai**!" Tenten yelled and no sooner had she uttered that one word, had the illusion vanished and she was brought back to the present world. She took a look around to make sure she was really out of the genjutsu when she noticed that Kakashi was now facing Sasuke and holding the Uchiha off quite easily. Tenten was snapped back into reality as she recognized a familiar voice.

"Tenten-chan, over here!" Naruto called as he met back up with Tenten. Tenten was relieved to see Naruto especially after her ordeal with the genjutsu. She immediately pulled the blonde boy into a tight hug which served to fluster Naruto as a blush crept across his face. "What's the matter, Tenten-chan?"

"Oh nothing, just glad to see you I guess." Tenten responded letting the boy go and focusing on Kakashi. "So, what do we do now? Kakashi-sensei is just too good for us."

"We improvise." Naruto said as he wore a smirk on his face. Tenten looked at him curiously.

Meanwhile Kakashi was blocking all of Sasuke's kicks and punches and nearly lost one of his bells to the raven-haired Uchiha. The two had now gained some distance from each other as Kakashi was pleasantly surprised at the skills of his students this year. 'Naruto's skill with using kage bunshins is very advanced even by my standards. Then there's Tenten. She can effectively use weapons even at such a great distance. It also seems that she was able to dispel my genjutsu on her own. And now Sasuke. His blood flows with that of an Uchiha genius, and his skills are pretty well rounded.' Kakashi smiled thinking of his students then prepared to face Sasuke.

As he did Sasuke began to go through various hand seals. '**Katon: ****Gōkakyū**** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**.' Kakashi's eye widened as he watched Sasuke prepare his attack.

'That's impossible, there's no way that a genin should be able to use katon jutsus.' Kakashi thought as Sasuke expelled his attack covering the jounin.

Sasuke saw this and soon after stopped his attack. He then realized that Kakashi was nowhere to be found. 'I know that my jutsu wasn't strong enough to incinerate Kakashi's body so where the hell did he go? Is he to the left? The right? Behind? Above?' These thoughts raced through his mind as something began to rumble underneath his feet.

"Where am I? I'm where you least expect me." Kakashi said as he grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled him into the ground fully immobilizing the boy as now the only thing he could move was his head. Kakashi had buried him from the neck down in dirt. "Shinobi Battle Technique Number 3: Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques). **Doton: ****Shinjū**** Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**." Kakashi barely had a chance to humiliate the Uchiha before he remembered Naruto and Tenten.

Naruto charged his jounin sensei with his sword in hand as Tenten did the same. Naruto brought his sword down on Kakashi's right and Tenten on his left. Kakashi countered by bringing out two of his kunai to parry the attacks of the two swords. Naruto and Tenten only smirked as they formed a familiar hand sign. "**Sen'eijashu**." They said in unison as snakes began to extend and wrap themselves around Kakashi's arms. The two had succeeded in holding down the arms of their jounin sensei. What happened next deeply surprised Kakashi. Naruto had apparently used a kage bunshin, and said bunshin was now moving to take the bells from Kakashi. Thinking quickly, Kakashi took his hands and gripped the snakes. He then pulled hard and using his superior strength threw Naruto and Tenten through the air into the clone dispersing it.

Kakashi recomposed himself after nearing losing the bells for the second time today. "Think before you use a jutsu, otherwise your opponent might use it against you." Kakashi said as the three genin began to grow tired. Then something happened that shocked all three of the teens. The alarm rang signaling the end of the exam. "The time limit has expired for this exam. And as such I'm not sure that I should pass the three of you." Naruto spoke up after hearing this.

"What are you talking about?! We nearly got those bells and we would have if it weren't for that alarm. We deserve to be ninja!" Naruto screamed angry at Kakashi.

"The three of you don't know what it means to be ninja. Do you even know the purpose of this bell test?" Kakashi asked as none of the teens spoke up to answer his question. "Well, since it's over I can tell you now. The purpose of this exercise was not to get one of these bells, but to see how well you work together as a team despite great obstacles."

"But sensei, we did use teamwork." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun's right, we used teamwork and still couldn't get a bell." Tenten spoke up.

"As to that Tenten, you and Naruto both were able to work together quite well and form a joint attack against me, but did either of you even think about Sasuke?" They both turned to face the Uchiha. "Here you had another teammate and you didn't even include him in your plans."

"But there were only two bells, so someone was bound to be excluded." Tenten reasoned.

"As I said before Tenten, the true objective of this exercise was to see how well you work together as a team. Getting one of these bells was just a bonus." Kakashi answered. Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

"I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to work with these two idiots anyway." Sasuke said. Kakashi eyed the boy carefully.

"Sasuke, you didn't ask for their help why? Because you felt that they were so far beneath you that they were basically worthless. Arrogance." Kakashi stated as he once again turned to address the three teens. "Things like this will get you all killed in the ninja world. Everyday your life is on the line and if you can't learn to work together your missions will end in failure and in some instances death." Kakashi watched as the fear settled in on their faces. "Remember this well: In the ninja world those who do not obey the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their nakama are worse than trash." Then he sighed before changing his mood. "But all things aside, I haven't seen a group with this much potential in a long time. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is you all pass."

"We passed?!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right. Team 7 will officially begin their first mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi stated. Sasuke got up and decided to walk away.

"All right we passed!" Naruto yelled as he and Tenten began jumping up and down.

"Just make sure you report to the Hokage Tower tomorrow morning to receive your mission from Hokage-Sama. And try not to be late." Kakashi said watching the two continue to jump happily.

"You're one to talk, Kakashi-sensei. Knowing you we'll be waiting until noon before you show up." Tenten responded as Naruto laughed.

"Just make sure your ready because tomorrow is the real thing." Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)** a Genjutsu technique utilized by the Leaf Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. After forming the needed hand seals, Kurenai will disappear and approach her target. Once near her target, a tree will grow at their feet and its branches will bind them so they can no longer move. Once the illusion makes them believe they are captured, Kurenai will appear from the tree itself and stab her target with a kunai. 

**Kai (Release)** a Ninjutsu technique which allows the ninja to avoid the effects of a Genjutsu illusion. After forming the needed hand seals, the Genjutsu technique will not affect the ninja. The ninja can also use the technique on another individual who was unable to avoid the attack. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja touches the one affected to end the affect of the spell.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a more advanced form of the Bunshin no Jutsu. The Kage Bunshin is just as the name implies in the fact that it literally creates clones. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows.

**Sennen Goroshi (A Thousand Years of Death)** Though it is called "Leaf's Secret Taijutsu Technique", Sennen Goroshi serves more as an insulting shock technique rather than a skilled Taijutsu technique. The ninja forms their hands into the seal of the tiger, and then jabs their fingers into the nether regions of their target. The result is shocking violation of the targets sanctity and often their launching in the air to stop the awkward feeling.

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)** a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the serpent hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

**Katon: ****Gōkakyū**** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their chest into their mouth and then immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

(A/N: Katon jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.)

**Doton: ****Shinjū**** Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus rendered immobilized.

* * *

**That ends another chapter of Brown Eyes. I'm glad that I got this chapter out of the way because it was a lot of information to bear and even harder to write. In the next chapter Team 7 begins their string of missions ending with their first C-rank mission. There will be some new surprises, so those of you who are tired of reading the same Wave Country mission should be pleasantly surprised. Naruto and Tenten begin to master the powers within their swords and something may arise between the two love-smitten teens. **

**While I'm on the subject do any of you have any ideas for other pairings that you would like for me to incorporate into my story? Maybe a few ideas about who Anko and Kurenai should date. Kakashi? Asuma? Each other? Send reviews with your ideas!! **

**Oh and don't forget to read my new story The Power of Miracles and tell me what you think. You can expect the next chapter to be up within the week.**

**Next Chapter: Mission! Trouble in Amegakure!**

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja nee**


End file.
